Rainbow Factory
center „Now a rainbow’s tale isn’t quite as nice As the story we knew of sugar and spice” Krążyło wiele plotek o tym, jak dokładnie wygląda proces produkcji equestriańskich tęcz. W Dziale Produkcji Tęcz Fabryki Pogody było zatrudnionych wiele kucyków pegazów. Prawie wszystkie z nich wykonywały oficjalnie znane zadania nadzorcze. Jak było powszechnie wiadomo, wielkie strumienie Spektrów - indywidualnych kolorów tęczy - spływały szerokimi rynnami do sporych rozmiarów kadzi. Pracownicy starannie i z precyzją mieszali Spektra ze sobą, które następnie były przelewane do ogromnych basenów, by tam dojrzeć. Miksturę przepompowywano do pomieszczenia na niższym piętrze, gdzie była przechowywana do momentu odebrania i rozpylenia jej na niebie przez wyznaczonego pegaza. Zagadką pozostawał jedynie sam proces powstawania Spektrum. Żaden kucyk nie wiedział z czego jest ono produkowane. Turyści, chcąc zwiedzić fabrykę, przechodzili przez masywne, lecz otwarte zawsze i dla każdego drzwi, mieszczące się na środku monumentalnej ściany z chmur. Zdecydowana większość różnorodnych urządzeń i architektury była miła dla oka i zachęcająca do odwiedzin. Przy wejściu na górne piętro Fabryki Tęczy widniały jednak niepokojące oznaczenia, typu: „Nie wchodzić”, „Niebezpieczeństwo”, czy „Zagrożenie śmiercią”. Nawet chmury, z których zbudowano jego ściany nie były białe, tak jak reszta zakładu i całego miasta, lecz składały się z czarnych, mglistych i grzmiących obłoków. Warunki rekrutacji pracowników górnego piętra były bardzo rygorystyczne. Należało bowiem całkowicie zrezygnować z życia poza czarnymi murami. Wymagane było także złożenie przysięgi i zachowanie tajemnicy zawodowej. Żaden pracownik nie mógł pod żadnym pozorem opuścić terenu Fabryki. Wypadki się zdarzały. Naturalnie, istniała możliwość wyjechania stamtąd na noszach w plastikowym worku. Nieliczni, którym udało się zrobić to w inny sposób, byli zszokowani do tego stopnia, że nie mogli nawet wykrztusić z siebie żadnego słowa o swojej pracy. Powstało wiele teorii na temat tajemnicy produkcji tęcz: czarna magia jednorożców; praca w bliskim kontakcie z niebezpiecznymi dla życia substancjami, na którą nie zdecydowałby się żaden rozsądny kucyk; lub nawet obecność innej, nieznanej siostry Celestii, zajmującej się wytwarzaniem Spektrum. Żadna z plotek nie odzwierciedlała jednak rzeczywistości. ---- „But a rainbow’s easy once you get to know it With the help of the magic of a pegasus device” - No chodź, Orion! Spóźnimy się na egzamin! – zawołała Scootaloo do przyjaciela. Była już prawie dorosła – kończyła ostatnią klasę szkoły latania. Tak jak wszyscy inni studenci, okropnie denerwowała się przed testem. Ci, którzy zdali, mieli gwarantowaną świetlaną przyszłość. Mogli bez przeszkód odkrywać swoje talenty i zdobywać urocze znaczki (jeśli jeszcze nie mieli tych ostatnich), oraz – co najważniejsze – znaleźć pracę. Mało kto wiedział (lub przynajmniej mało kogo to obchodziło) o tym, co dzieje się ze studentami, którzy oblali egzamin. Co prawda zdarzało się to nieczęsto, ale jeden lub dwa kucyki z każdej klasy po prostu nie miały w sobie „tego czegoś”, by wykonać wszystkie rygorystyczne zadania egzaminacyjne. Te, które nie zaliczyły, były poniżane, społecznie odrzucane i nienawidzone. Wśród mieszkańców Cloudsdale od zawsze występował pewien rodzaj nacjonalizmu. Jeśli nie byłeś najlepszy lub nie było w tobie potencjału, by osiągnąć perfekcję, po prostu nie mogłeś zostać częścią „chwalebnego społeczeństwa”. Scootaloo przysunęła się do siedzącego obok Oriona – wysokiego, dość chudego kucyka. Napuszył on swoje jasnobrązowe pióra, spojrzał na przyjaciółkę i obdarzył ją nieśmiałym uśmiechem. Wraz z innymi pegazami - absolwentami, siedzieli oni w dużej, otwartej poczekalni z widokiem na Koloseum. W oddali dostrzec można było Fabrykę. Orion spojrzał na nią i przełknął ślinę. - Co jest, Orion? Boisz się, że dostaniesz jakąś marną robotę przy linii produkcyjnej płatków śniegu? Orion lekko zachichotał, zamknął oczy i westchnął. - Nie, to tylko… Sam nie wiem. Wydaje mi się, że nie uda mi się zdać. Co będzie jeśli obleję? Albo lepiej: co, jeśli nie obleję, ale zrobię wszystko tak źle, że i tak wszyscy mnie znienawidzą? Nie wiem czy w ogóle to przeboleję, jeśli zostanę skazany na wygnanie. A poza tym: gdzie mogą mnie wygnać? Scootaloo wymierzyła Orionowi przyjacielskiego kuksańca: -Tego to już nie wie nikt, cymbałku. I gwarantuję ci, że nie oblejemy. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Jestem pewna. A przynajmniej wiem, że mnie uda się na sto procent – zaśmiała się. - Dzięki wskazówkom Rainbow Dash mam pewność, że wszystko pójdzie jak po maśle. - Tak, oczywiście. To mnie uspokaja. Może i jest to nawet bardziej uspokajające, niż ewentualność psychopatycznej nienawiści każdego kucyka wobec mnie, która będzie się szerzyć w całym Cloudsdale. - Nie painkuj – odpowiedziała Scootaloo – Jedynym kucykiem, który mógłby oblać ten egzamin jest ta klacz z ciemnozieloną grzywą, o tutaj. Ona była chora przez cały miesiąc. - Taak – Orion przypomniał sobie nieco więcej, gdy obrócił głowę w kierunku wspomnianej klaczki - To chyba ta, która tak ciężko zraniła sobie skrzydło i kopyto. Mimo to wygląda na całkiem pewną siebie. - Przekonamy się – kontynuowała Scootaloo, spoglądając na Fabrykę. Widok ten sprawił, że przeszły po niej dreszcze. Nie ze strachu, lecz z dumy - Mam nadzieję, że dostanę jakąś fajną pracę związaną z kontrolą pogody, gdzie będę mogła trochę polatać. Wyobrażasz to sobie? Wszystkie kucyki z Ponyville albo i Fillydelphii, wpatrujące się w niebo, wołając: „To Scootaloo! Niesamowita lotniczka! Bez wątpienia pochodzi z Cloudsdale!” – uśmiechnęła się w ekscytacji, zapominając o stresie. - Muszę przyznać, że to byłoby coś. Przybywać prosto z Cloudsdale… Kto nie byłby pełen podziwu? - Dokładnie. Wielkość i chwała. - Wielkość i chwała. ---- - Kucyki, proszę o uwagę! – Masywnej budowy pegaz podszedł do wejścia Koloseum – Wasi sędziowie są po wschodniej stronie pola. Nigdy, powtarzam, NIGDY nie lećcie zbyt daleko na wschód. Jeśli stracą was z pola widzenia z jakiegoś powodu, zostaniecie oblani. Natychmiast. Weźcie głębokie oddechy. Rozciągnijcie skrzydła po raz ostatni. Egzamin będzie składał się z trzech części. Z czyszczenia nieba, pokazu zręczności i testu wytrzymałości psychicznej – swobodnego upadku. Czyścicie niebo z chmur, przelatujecie przez obręcze i lecicie w wyznaczone miejsce. Składacie skrzydła na co najmniej trzy sekundy. Odrobinę mniej i oblewacie, ale miejcie też na uwadze, że nie ma dodatkowych punktów za dodatkowy czas. Pod koniec rozpościeracie skrzydła i wznosicie się przed uderzeniem w chmurę. Zrozumiano? Jakieś pytania? - instruktor przerwał mowę i uważnie przyjrzał się każdemu kucykowi w pomieszczeniu z osobna. Wszystkie oczy były skoncentrowane na nim w wyrazie zrozumienia i pełnej świadomości. – Dobra. Aurora Dawn. Idziesz jako pierwsza. Czyść, Leć, Opadaj, Wróć. Żółty kucyk skinął głową i szybko powędrował na rampę startową. Klacz popatrzyła na obserwujących ją sędziów w oczekiwaniu na sygnał do lotu. Wystrzeliła w górę z niewyobrażalną siłą. Rampa aż się zatrzęsła. Wszystkie kucyki oglądały, jak Aurora wzbija się na zadaną wysokość i rozpoczyna szarżę na chmury – cele. Z eksperckim wyczuciem i zręcznością, wyczyściła niebo w kilka chwil. Scootaloo i Orion patrzyli z otwartymi ustami jak pierwsza zdająca wykonuje szybkie i ciasne zwroty, trafiając idealnie w środek każdej obręczy. Pod koniec, Aurora wzniosła się na zadaną wysokość, zawisła i złożyła skrzydła. Grupa studentów wpatrywała się z zapartym tchem w spadającą co raz szybciej klacz. Jeden… Dwa… Trzy. Skrzydła rozpostarły się w odpowiednim momencie. Coś jednak poszło nie tak. W jednej chwili skrzydła Aurory wygięły się nienaturalnie, nie mogąc przeciwstawić się oporowi powietrza. Studenci aż podskoczyli z przerażenia, gdy do ich uszu dobiegł dźwięk głośnego, głuchego uderzenia, które natychmiast zostało zastąpione niekończącym się, przeszywającym, bolesnym wrzaskiem. Część kucyków, jak Orion, zasłoniła oczy skrzydłami. Inne zaś, tak jak Scootaloo, patrzyły tylko z przerażeniem, jak żółto-zielony punkt na niebie twardo ląduje w samym środku chmury. Trzech sędziów, jak gdyby nigdy nic, zaczęło z miejsca na miejsce przekładać papiery, a instruktor – nie marnując czasu – zawołał głośno kolejnego studenta: - Daisy Fields. Czyść, Leć, Opadaj, Wróć. Scootaloo i Orion wpatrywali się z opuszczoną szczęką na kolejnego kucyka, który tylko przełknął ślinę i powędrował na rampę. Wystartował. Przyjaciele spojrzeli z powrotem na powierzchnię chmury, w której wylądowała Aurora. Gdy wiatr zdmuchnął oderwane z miejsca kolizji fragmenty obłoków, ich oczom ukazało się drżące, żółte ciało, bezskutecznie próbujące podnieść się, by za chwilę upaść z płaczem. -Faraday Spots. Czyść, Leć, Opadaj, Wróć. Aurora walczyła ze swoim odmawiającym posłuszeństwa ciałem. Szła niezdarnie, przystając na chwilę z każdym krokiem. Jej nogi nie były złamane, mogła ich normalnie używać. Jednakże czuła wyraźny ból w stawach swoich skrzydeł, a świadomość niezdania najważniejszego egzaminu w swoim życiu przygważdżała ją zupełnie. Scootaloo poczuła, że Orion ciężko łka. Łzy wypływały z jego oczu, a na twarzy rysował się żal i smutek. -Holiday Shine. Czyść, Leć, Opadaj, Wróć. - Nikt nie idzie jej z pomocą – wycedził Orion przez zaciśnięte zęby. Scootaloo także zrobiło się niesamowicie żal żółtego pegaza, ale nie była w stanie nic zrobić. Za próbę pomocy, mogłaby otrzymać niezaliczenie i zostać skazana na wygnanie. Znaleźć się gdzieś daleko od Cloudsdale jak i całej Equestrii w miejscu, gdzie ona, wraz z innymi oblanymi studentami już nigdy nie narazi reputacji Cloudsdale na szwank. Było jej okropnie wstyd, ale nie mogła pozwolić sobie na taką ewentualność. Nie mogła też zawieść swoich przyjaciół - przede wszystkim Rainbow Dash - po wszystkim, co ta dla niej zrobiła, by przygotować ją do egzaminu. Młoda klaczka uroniła łzę, po czym z niechęcią obserwowała zmagania innych zdających. Kolejny z nich wystartował, pomyślnie przeszedł test, po czym poleciał w stronę wschodniej bramy, zaraz pod lożą sędziów. Scootaloo patrzyła w skupieniu. Zdać test. Mieć szczęśliwe życie. ---- - Orion Solstice. Czyść, Leć, Opadaj, Wróć. -Nie… -Coooo? – Instruktor wykonał krok do tyłu, pozostawiając jedną nogę uniesioną w powietrzu – nie możesz tak po prostu odmówić przystąpienia do egzaminu. Natychmiast wyłaź, zanim wkurzysz sędziów. - Nie. N-nie udawajcie, że troszczycie się o moje życie, kiedy was nawet nie obchodzi los tej klaczy – Orion zaprotestował niepewnie – mówicie, że chcecie dać mi świetlaną przyszłość, a ją skazujecie niewyobrażalne cierpienie z powodu takiej błahostki. - Tego już za wiele. Spierdalaj na tą cholerną rampę, zanim osobiście cię obleję! – instruktor krzyknął groźnie. - Dobra! – odpowiedział ostro Orion, po czym wykonał polecenie. Spojrzał na sędziów w oczekiwaniu na sygnał. Otrzymał polecenie startu. Długo przed osiągnięciem wymaganej wysokości, zrobił ostry zwrot i wylądował miękko obok Aurory. Obróciła się ona w jego kierunku i popatrzyła na niego, ukazując twarz całą we krwi, oraz spływające po policzkach strumienie łez. - C… co ty robisz? Obleją cię, tak jak mnie! Zostaniesz wygnany! - Wolę już być wygnany, niż żyć tam, gdzie kucyki traktuje się w taki sposób. - Aurora uśmiechnęła się. Radość w jej opuchniętych i czerwonych od płaczu oczach szybko zmieniła się jednak w przygnębienie, gdy po raz kolejny potknęła się, a intensywny ból znów zapłonął w jej ciele. Orion pochylił się, próbując wspomóc żółtego pegaza. Z nienawiścią patrzył na sędziów. Ci zaś, bez większych emocji skreślili go z listy, a następnie wezwali kolejnego studenta. Scootaloo stała zszokowana, słysząc swoje imię. Przywlokła się tępo na rampę, nie spuszczając wzroku z dwóch kucyków: Oriona i klaczy, dla której ten poświęcił swoją przyszłość. Po chwili potrząsnęła głową, by dość do siebie i skierowała wzrok na sędziów. Myśli kotłowały się w jej głowie, gdy ujrzała ich gest: - O, Celestio. Co mam zrobić? Nie mogę zawieść swoich przyjaciół, ale… Pewnie już nigdy nie zobaczę Oriona… Przypuszczam… Mam nadzieję, że wiedział, jakie ryzyko niesie za sobą takie poświęcenie. Jestem pewna, że myślami jest teraz ze mną. Zerknęła na Oriona. Nie patrzył na nią. Wystartowała z żalem. Instynkt i pęd powietrza otrzeźwił jej umysł i pozwolił odgonić niepotrzebne myśli. Zatrzymała się na właściwej wysokości. Wystrzeliła ponownie. Widząc i czując każdą chmurę, błyskawicznie obmyśliła plan działania. Po kilkunastu sekundach niebo było już czyste. Wykonała szybką pętlę i w mig przeleciała przez pierwszą obręcz. Potem przez drugą i trzecią, manewrując perfekcyjnie i swobodnie ślizgając się po niebie. Zakrzywiając tor lotu, przeszyła ostatnią obręcz. Orion uniósł głowę, a na jego twarzy zarysował się lekki uśmiech. Rozproszyło to uwagę Scootaloo. Orion był świadomy, co przez przypadek uczynił. Martwił się o nią. Bał się jednak, że już na zawsze ją straci, nie mogąc się nawet pożegnać. Scootaloo zahaczyła o dolną krawędź obręczy, spadając kilka metrów w dół i uderzając w powierzchnię chmury. W nagłym impulsie, szybko stanęła ponownie na nogi i intensywnie wymachując skrzydłami, uniosła się w powietrze. Liczyła, że ten drobny wypadek nie wpłynie na ocenę jury. Nadal była w stanie lecieć. Spojrzała jednak na sędziów. Trzy kopyta, każde wskazujące w dół. Scootaloo rozpłakała się. Łzy zaczęły sączyć się strumieniami i zamazywać jej pole widzenia. To było niesprawiedliwe. To nie powinno się wydarzyć. Nigdy. Orion powinien był zdać swój egzamin i kibicować przyjaciółce z widowni. Ona natomiast nie powinna spoglądać na niego, lecz skupić się na locie. Niestety było już za późno. Zrozumiawszy swoją klęskę, powoli podleciała w stronę Oriona i usiadła obok niego. Popatrzyła swymi fioletowymi oczyma, a on odwzajemnił spojrzenie i obdarował ją uśmiechem. - Dobra robota. Scootaloo spuściła głowę i zaszlochała. Razem z Orionem pomogła Aurorze przejść do zachodniej bramy. Przed nimi znajdował się długi, nieoświetlony korytarz z małą tabliczką wbitą w ścianę. Widniał na niej napis: „Niezdane egzaminy”. Stali przez chwilę, przygotowując się na najgorsze i zastanawiając się dokąd zostaną zabrani. Cała trójka pomaszerowała do przodu. ---- „Let’s delve deeper into rainbow philosophy Far beyond that of Cloudsdale’s mytology It’s easy to misjudge that floating city With it’s alluring decor and social psychology” Naprzeciw pustego powozu na końcu korytarza stały, opierając się o ścianę, trzy znudzone kucyki o masywnej budowie. Jeden z nich patrzył z politowaniem na pechowych przybyszów. Wszyscy znajdowali się w dolnej części Koloseum, skąd mogli dostrzec rozległe wzgórza, pola i lasy Equestrii, znajdujące się daleko w dole. - Ej, szefie! Mamy tutaj kilku nieudaczników – zawołał pierwszy z kuców do innego, nieco większego, znajdującego się z drugiej strony powozu – trzeba się wziąć do roboty, co nie? - Wyluzuj. Pewnie za chwilę będzie ich więcej. - N-nie… Byłam ostatnią egzaminowaną… – wymamrotała Scootaloo, szlochając. Orion stał ze spuszczoną głową – Tu… Tu jest… – przerwała i odetchnęła głęboko, próbując zatrzymać napływające łzy – Jest nas tylko trójka. Skrzydła Aurory… Są połamane. Ona potrzebuje pomocy. - Umiecie tylko ryczeć. Co nas to obchodzi? Będzie lepiej dla nas wszystkich, jak już nigdy nie będzie na nich latać. - Może i oblaliśmy ten cholerny egzamin, ale to nie znaczy, że możecie traktować nas jak śmieci! – krzyknęła Scootaloo w napadzie szału. Chciała ponad wszystko zachować honor. - Dobra, dobra, raaany. Patches, chodź tu. Załataj ją, zanim wyruszymy. Nie chcę żadnej krwi na fotelach. Wy dwoje, włazić do wozu. Orion i Scootaloo wskoczyli do karocy i usiedli możliwie wygodnie na twardych siedzeniach, pozostawiając jednak przestrzeń dla Aurory. Kiedy trzeci z masywnych kuców zakończył bandażowanie skrzydła lotniczki, Aurora ostrożnie wspięła się na pojazd i położyła swoje ciało na ławce. Scootaloo nachyliła się nad nią, by porozmawiać. Drzwi do powozu zatrzasnęły się. Szef kucyków siedział w oddzielnym pomieszczeniu z tyłu i stamtąd spoglądał na każdego z nieszczęśników. - No więc… – Scootaloo odezwała się spokojnie, próbując nie mówić zbyt głośno – Ty jesteś Aurora? Jestem Scootaloo. Przykro mi, że poznaliśmy się w taki sposób. - Każde spotkanie z przyjacielem jest miłym spotkaniem – Aurora odpowiedziała delikatnie i ze szczerością w oczach – Zrobiliśmy wszystko co mogliśmy. Każdy z nas dał z siebie wszystko. Tylko tyle możemy powiedzieć. Tak na marginesie, skąd możemy wiedzieć, że miasto, do którego zostaniemy wysłani, będzie złe? Do głowy Scootaloo wpadła pewna myśl. Nikt nigdy nie mówił o tym, w jakie miejsce zabiera się pegazy. Wiele kucyków uważało, że przenoszone są do jakichś nieznanych krain, na przykład tam, skąd pochodzą zebry. Scootaloo uświadomiła sobie coś ważnego. - Hej, jeśli zostaniemy zabrani tam, skąd pochodziła Zecora, na pewno znajdziemy drogę powrotną. Przecież nie zostaniemy wygnani z Equestrii. Fluttershy, moja dawna przyjaciółka, jest pegazem żyjącym w Ponyville. Ona nigdy nie skończyła szkoły latania, ani nawet nie podchodziła do egzaminu. Nikt nigdy po nią nie przyszedł i nie skazał jej na wygnanie. - Dokładnie. – zgodziła się Aurora, kiwając głową. Orion także chciał podzielić się swoimi przemyśleniami: - Myślę, że powodem, dlaczego jesteśmy odsyłani jest fakt, że żaden kucyk z Cloudsdale nie chce mieć do czynienia z kimś, kto pochodził z ich miasta i zawalił szkołę latania. Pieprzony kurwidołek. Nie chcę już nigdy tam wracać. - Może to właśnie dlatego pegazy nigdy nie wracają? Po prostu żaden z nich nie chce już mieć nic wspólnego z Cloudsdale. - Wy przeklęte, bezwartościowe wyrzutki! Jak w ogóle śmiecie nazywać się pegazami? – szef zawołał zza drzwi. Powóz kołysał się w rytm uderzeń skrzydeł kucyków unoszących i ciągnących go do nieznanej lokacji – Jesteście tylko nędznymi, bezużytecznymi porażkami. Żaden kucyk nie wraca z wygnania. Bezwzględnie. Nawet nie potrafiliście zdać tego cholernego testu. Cała wasza trójka doprowadza mnie do szaleństwa. Scootaloo wyskoczyła ze swojego miejsca, uniosła się na swoich skrzydłach i zagroziła masywnemu kucowi: - Zamknij się, do jasnej cholery! Nie masz prawa traktować nas w ten sposób! Szef podszedł, uniósł kopyto i przycisnął Scootaloo do podłogi. - Mogę was traktować tak jak zechcę. A teraz siadaj na dupie, stul pysk i siedź cicho, aż nie dolecimy na miejsce. - Gdzie w ogóle nas wieziecie? Jeśli to jakaś tajemnica, to my i tak nie mamy komu tego powiedzieć. A może sami nie znacie celu podróży? – Orion spytał ostrożnie. - Czort z tym, czy znamy, czy nie. Dostarczamy ten powóz grubym rybom i dostajemy kupę kasy za trzymanie gęby na kłódkę. Tak było, jest i będzie - zawsze od tysiąca lat. Trójka źrebiąt skuliła się ze strachu w obawie przed nieznanym. Czekali w ciszy na zakończenie tej koszmarnej podróży, pogrążeni w swoich myślach. Mieli przyjaciół i rodzinę, która ich kochała, a teraz miała nie ujrzeć ich już wcale, być może nigdy nie dowiadując się dlaczego. Minęła godzina. Za nią kolejna. W końcu nieznośna cisza została przerwana nagłym szarpnięciem zatrzymującego się powozu. - No! – szef uśmiechnął się – To już koniec – Kucyki, bawcie się teraz grzecznie. Cieszcie się życiem w zadupiu, do którego zaraz zostaniecie zabrani. Drzwi powozu otwarły się, wpuszczając do środka powiew chłodnego wiatru. Szef wyskoczył na zewnątrz. Była już noc. Scootaloo wyjrzała z pojazdu, dostrzegając jakąś postać, wpatrującą się w nią. Była ona ubrana w czarny płaszcz. Jej ogon był nienaturalnie czarny, nie przypominając niczego, co występuje w przyrodzie. Jej głowa przykryta była ciemną, luźną maską, okrywającą twarz i grzywę. Wszystko, co było widoczne, to oczy koloru róż, wpatrujące się bez wyrazu kolejno w każdego z kucyków. Minęło kilka sekund. Mroczny kucyk zatrzasnął drzwi, a powóz wystartował ponownie. - Nareszcie możemy rozmawiać – wyszeptała Aurora w ciemności. Nikt nie miał jednak nic do powiedzenia. ---- „But with all great things comes a great responsibility That of Cloudsdale’s being weather stability” Nareszcie powóz zatrzymał się po raz kolejny. Trójka przygnębionych pegazów zbudziła się ze snu, będąc już w pełni sił, by w końcu poznać swoje przeznaczenie. Z głośnym skrzypnięciem, drzwi przekręciły się i otwarły na oścież. Kilka kucyków w maskach i płaszczach spacerowało dookoła. Scootaloo przymrużyła oczy, oślepiona blaskiem światła lamp. Przyjaciele znajdowali się teraz w budynku zbudowanym z chmur. Gdy oczy Scootaloo dostosowały się do jasności, młoda klaczka dostrzegła więcej szczegółów. Kilka kucyków ze sczerniałą sierścią krzątało się dookoła. Niektóre z nich niosły na plecach teczki i inne przypuszczalnie ważne przedmioty. Kompleks był pełen wszelkiego rodzaju maszynerii i różnych symboli. Wzdłuż sufitu biegły rury, a w tle słychać było głośny warkot, któremu co chwila towarzyszył jakiś przemysłowy dźwięk, uderzenie, czy pisk alarmu. Scootaloo ciężko dyszała. - To miejsce… Ta architektura… Z czymś mi się kojarzy… Myślę, że jesteśmy w Fabryce Pogody! Orion zmarszczył brwi. – To nie może być prawda. Nasza podróż trwała zbyt długo. Musimy być teraz daleko poza Equestrią. - Scootaloo może mieć rację – skomentowała Aurora – Zwróćcie uwagę, że podróż z Koloseum do miejsca przystanku trwała mniej więcej tyle samo czasu, co z przystanku do tego miejsca. Ale… Sama już nie wiem. Pogubiłam się. Może to tylko zbieg okoliczności. - Witajcie, muły – przemówił potężny, niski głos. Część kucyków w płaszczach przesunęła się, by zrobić miejsce dla ciemnoczerwonego pegaza w białym, laboratoryjnym kitlu - Wy, degeneraci, prawdopodobnie zastanawiacie się, gdzie dokładnie jesteście. Durne źrebaki. Jesteście w Cloudsdale! A dokładniej w Fabryce Tęczy. Pozwólcie, że oprowadzę was po zakładzie. - Co się tutaj dzieje? Chcecie użyć nas jako niewolników? Myślałam, że zostaniemy wygnani! – zawołała Scootaloo. Aurora i Orion stanęli za przyjaciółką, kiwając głową w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź. - Po prostu dokonaliśmy takiego wyboru. Będziecie tu przez resztę swojego życia! Ojej, przepraszam. Gdzie się podziały moje maniery? Jestem Dr Atmosphere. Nie, to nie jest stopień medyczny. Uspokoję was, bo zapewne wyobrażacie sobie, że będę przeprowadzał na was jakieś straszliwe zabiegi chirurgiczne. Dziwię się jak wiele tych bezwartościowych pegazów wpada na takie pomysły. Mam stopień naukowy w zakresie inżynierii. Jestem jednym z brygadzistów w zakładzie. Założę się, że każdy z was był już kiedyś na wycieczce w dolnej części Fabryki, czyż nie? - Troje kucyków powoli skinęło głową, nie mając pewności, co się wydarzy - Doskonale! Kto z was może mi powiedzieć, gdzie zaczyna się wycieczka po Fabryce? Orion przemówił jako pierwszy: - Tam, gdzie Spektra napływają z górnego piętra i są ze sobą mieszane. - Bardzo dobrze. Jaka szkoda, że jesteście całkowicie bezużytecznymi wyrzutkami. Moglibyście być naprawdę inteligentnymi pomocnikami – Dr Atmosphere uśmiechnął się sadystycznie, klepiąc Oriona po głowie – Dzisiaj jesteśmy jednak na górnym piętrze. Proszę iść za mną i nie zostawać zbyt daleko w tyle, albo jeden z moich współpracowników będzie zmuszony… zachęcić was do dalszej wędrówki. Mówiąc to, mrugnął do kucyków w płaszczach, stojących z tyłu. Ze skinieniem, trzy z nich zbliżyły się i potraktowały każdego z młodych pegazów paralizatorami. Dr Atmosphere zarżał ze śmiechu, gdy źrebięta, krzycząc z bólu, upadły na ziemię. Przyjaciele z trudem podnieśli się na nogi, a śmiech doktora przygasł. Z oczu Scootaloo zaczęły płynąć łzy, a ona potrząsnęła ciałem, próbując pozbyć się mrowienia w miejscu porażenia. Ze strachem, rzuciła okiem na kucyki w płaszczach, po czym niechętnie powędrowała za czerwonoskórym inżynierem. - Musicie być po prostu ostrożni w tej fabryce – Dr Atmosphere rzekł tonem przewodnika wycieczek – Jest tu wiele zakamarków, wnęk, otworów i dziur, w które moglibyście wpaść. Każdy musi być ostrożny, żeby się nie zranić. A że jesteście tak beznadziejni, to tylko chwila nieuwagi i nie będzie można was użyć już do niczego – spojrzał złośliwie na rozdrażnione źrebięta. Kucyki przechodziły przez szereg sal, pełnych warczących maszyn i linii produkcyjnych, co chwila musząc schylać się pod zwisającymi kablami i ostrożnie przechodzić nad biegnącymi pod nogami rurami. Z każdym krokiem, fabryka stawała się coraz bardziej skomplikowana i mroczna. Pegazy ze wszystkich sił starały się znaleźć jakąkolwiek drogę ucieczki. Nie dostrzegły jednak nic, co mogłoby im pomóc. - Pozwólcie, że teraz opowiem wam pewną historię – zaproponował doktor - Cloudsdale jest miastem, gdzie produkowana jest pogoda. Bez nas, cała Equestria byłaby jałowa, mroźna i ogólnie – nie stanowiłaby zbyt miłego do zamieszkania miejsca. To daje nam sławę i honor. Honor, który nie może zostać splamiony przez takie… eee… niekompetentne źrebaki jak wy. Jak inne kucyki mogłyby nas postrzegać i ufać nam, gdyby takie wyrzutki jak wy rozbijały się dookoła, nosząc imię obywateli Cloudsdale? Nie, nie, musimy coś z wami robić. Około tysiąc lat temu, pewien kucyk wpadł na genialny pomysł. Jaki? O tym przekonacie się sami. Dobra, teraz przejdźcie przez te drzwi. Szybko, zanim moi pomocnicy zaczną was osobiście do tego zachęcać . Dr Atmosphere otworzył ciężkie, masywne drzwi, prowadzące do ciasnego korytarza, po czym wskazał wejście kopytem. Scootaloo spojrzała na niego. Ten natomiast z szyderczym uśmiechem obrócił się w stronę kucyka w płaszczu. Wystraszeni przyjaciele bez słów weszli do środka. Doktor roześmiał się ponownie. - Rozkoszujcie się ostatnimi chwilami waszego żałosnego życia - Z tymi słowami zatrzasnął wrota. Wszyscy przeszli do dużego pomieszczenia. Było ono dość wysokie i puste, przypominając salę teatralną. Na końcu hali stało sześć kwadratowych kadzi. Każda z nich wypełniona była innym Spektrum. Powyżej mieściła się specyficznie wyglądająca maszyna. Z centralnego zbiornika odchodziło sześć rynien, prowadzących do każdej z kadzi. Szczyt zbiornika był czerwony od rdzy, mimo że reszta maszyny lśniła i była czysta. Jeszcze wyżej mieścił się dość skomplikowanie wyglądający obiekt z łańcuchami i zębatkami, luźno zwisającymi z belek i rur, przytwierdzonych do sufitu. Na wysokości kilku metrów, na bocznej ścianie można było dostrzec długie rusztowanie – jakby balkon, na którego końcu mieściły się drzwi, prowadzące na zewnątrz pomieszczenia. Na podłodze siedziała niewielka grupa załamanych, płaczących i cicho rozmawiających ze sobą kucyków. - Popatrzcie na ich stroje, oni pochodzą z różnych innych szkół latania – Aurora poinformowała zszokowanym głosem – Widzicie te kucyki, o tam? Pamiętam wycieczkę, na której byliśmy wspólnie z uczniami prywatnej szkoły „Levitating Acres”. Kojarzę je właśnie z tej wycieczki. - Więc… To właśnie tutaj trafiają wszyscy oblani? Nie są nigdzie wywożeni, tylko zmuszani do niewolniczej pracy do końca życia? – Orion zaszlochał. W zamian za pomoc innemu pegazowi, skazał siebie i swoją dobrą przyjaciółkę na życie w niewoli. Scootaloo, próbując pocieszyć Oriona, uniosła skrzydłem jego spuszczoną głowę. Uśmiechnęła się, rozumiejąc powód jego przygnębienia. - Przynajmniej nie musimy przechodzić przez to w samotności – dodała miłym głosem. Nagle wśród studentów zrobiło się zamieszanie. Kucyk z nieznanej szkoły wystartował, kierując się w stronę drzwi na rusztowaniu. W jednej chwili dwóch strażników błyskawicznie wzniosło się w powietrze i schwytało uciekiniera, wbijając w jego ciało elektrody paralizatorów. Mięśnie lecącego kucyka doznały bolesnego skurczu, a on sam spadł jak kamień, rozbijając się z głośnym hukiem o podłogę. Gwałtowny napad konwulsji ogarnął jego ciało. Wszystkie inne kucyki odsunęły się, wpatrując się z przerażeniem w leżącego pegaza. Spoglądały przez dłuższy czas. Nie ruszał już się. Niektórzy zapłakali. Większość jednak odeszła zbyt przejęta własnym losem, by okazywać jakiekolwiek emocje. - Przez balkon chyba nie uciekniemy – Aurora powiedziała do siebie po cichu. - Tak czy inaczej, i tak nie jesteś teraz w stanie latać – skomentował Orion. - Ten medyk, Patches, czy jak on się tam nie nazywał. Nastawił kości moich skrzydeł i zabandażował rany. Nie wygram już żadnego wyścigu, ale… Przynajmniej mogę latać. Przyjaciele powoli ruszyli naprzód, dołączając do grupki kucyków. - Nawet nie próbujcie patrzyć na te drzwi, wy nieudolne muły! – krzyknął jeden ze strażników. Po tym tragicznym pokazie, nikt nawet nie myślał, by to robić. ---- „How, you ask, are they up to the task To which the answer is in a simple facility” Kilka dostojnie wyglądających pegazów weszło na rusztowanie, spoglądając na grupę kucyków z odrazą. Jeden z nich stanął na małym podeście i począł mówić – głośno i wyraźnie: - Teraz już dokładnie wiecie, że nie zostaliście zesłani na wygnanie. Kara banicji nie istnieje. Nie istniała nigdy. Jesteście w Fabryce. Już nigdy nie opuścicie Fabryki. Zostaliście nazwani bezużytecznymi, podczas gdy nie jest to do końca prawda. Jesteście bezwartościowi jako Pegazy. Jednakże wciąż macie swoje przeznaczenie! Przeznaczenie, by służyć wszystkim kucykom w Equestrii. Będziecie pomagać nam w produkcji tęcz! Pięknych, magicznych tęcz. Czyż to nie ekscytujące? – tajemniczy mówca uśmiechnął się szeroko, otrzymując w zamian zniesmaczony wzrok każdego kucyka na dole – Tak myślałem – zachichotał – Mimo wszystko - dostąpicie tego zaszczytu. Zaszczytu, który zobowiązuje każdego z nas do zachowania tajemnicy. Dobrze, więc są jacyś ochotnicy? Wszystkie kucyki poniżej, patrzyły wzrokiem pełnym nienawiści. Tylko jeden śmiałek, lekko różowawy pegaz, student ze szkoły Levitating Acres, zdecydował się wystąpić z szeregu i zawołać: - Nie macie prawa! Jak Celestia i Luna, wiedząc o tym, zezwalają na takie czyny? To niewolnictwo! To tortury! - Myślę, że wkrótce przekonasz się, że to jednak coś innego – odpowiedział drugi, wyłaniający się z mroku pegaz, zajmując miejsce na podeście. Nosił on ciemny płaszcz i maskę. Poprzedni mówca zszedł z podium, oddając głos następcy. Scootaloo spostrzegła, że był to kuc z oczami koloru róż, którego – jak jej się zdawało – widziała już kiedyś wcześniej. Przyglądała mu się w skupieniu. Jego głos kogoś jej przypominał. - Tysiąc lat temu, kiedy Celestia wygnała Lunę z Equestrii i wysłała ją na księżyc, była zmuszona wykonywać trzy zadania. Pierwotnie zajmowała się tylko wznoszeniem słońca i spryskiwaniem nieba tęczami. Jednakże kiedy pojawił się dodatkowy obowiązek kontrolowania księżyca, musiała przekazać komuś innemu część swoich zajęć. Celestia powierzyła pegazom z Cloudsdale zaszczyt produkcji tęcz. Przez pierwsze kilkanaście lat, Spektra były wytwarzane przy współpracy z potężnymi jednorożcami. Spektrum to czysty barwnik, kolor sam w sobie. Wszystko na świecie zawiera w sobie Spektra, lecz nie da się ich tak po prostu zebrać. Nie istnieje żadna możliwość oddzielenia czystego koloru od obiektu. Z tego powodu Spektra wytwarzano syntetycznie za pomocą magii – zamaskowany kuc cały czas wpatrywał się w różowego pegaza – Trwało to do czasu, aż nasi inżynierowie dokonali przełomowego odkrycia. Opracowali genialny sposób pozyskiwania pigmentów. Zbudowali niesamowitą, lecz całkiem prostą w obsłudze maszynę, zdolną do ich ekstrakcji. Spektrum jednak nie może być wytwarzane z niczego. Chyba już wiecie co mam na myśli. - Jak można być tak podłym!? – krzyknął różowy pegaz, z każdą minutą stając się coraz bardziej wściekły. Tajemniczy kuc, a raczej klacz, zdjęła maskę, ukazując swoje oblicze. Jej sierść była jasnoniebieska, a grzywa mieniła się przepięknymi, tęczowymi kolorami. Kilka kucyków zaczęło ciężko oddychać. Scootaloo poczuła się, jak gdyby ktoś uderzył ją młotem w tył głowy. To była Rainbow Dash! Przez głowę pomarańczowej klaczki zaczęły przemykać najróżniejsze myśli, a obraz wirował jej przed oczami. To nie mogła być prawda. Być może to sobowtór, albo nieznana siostra bliźniaczka. Rainbow Dash nie mogła być tym potworem. Była przecież jej przyjaciółką, mentorką… jej jedyną rodziną - nawet jeśli w ich żyłach płynęła inna krew. Jak… Jak? Jak mogła to sobie wytłumaczyć? - To muszą być żywe kucyki! Tylko takie, przez które magia Spektrum przepływa niezakłócona - Rainbow Dash wzniosła głowę i zaśmiała się maniakalnie – Tylko wtedy Spektra mogą zostać oddzielone! To był niesamowity pomysł, potwornie niesamowity. Sprawdzał się genialnie; mogliśmy syntetycznie wytwarzać Spektra o takiej samej, bądź nawet lepszej jakości niż naturalne. Poza tym znaleźliśmy sposób, jak zapobiec rozprzestrzenianiu się plagi pegazów nie umiejących latać! Buahahahaha! Scootaloo stała w osłupieniu. Podczas gdy inne kucyki krzyczały z przerażenia i biegały po całym pomieszczeniu, próbując uciec przed nadchodzącym horrorem, młoda klaczka nie mogła już dłużej wytrzymać. - MYŚLAŁAM, ŻE MNIE KOCHAŁAŚ! – zajęczała przeraźliwie, przerywając śmiech Rainbow Dash. - Hę? – Dash spojrzała w dół, koncentrując uwagę na bursztynowo-pomarańczowym kucyku. - Myślałam, że mnie kochałaś! Jak możesz robić mi coś takiego? Byłam pewna, że się o mnie troszczyłaś! Poza tym cała twoja pomoc… Całe moje życie traktowałaś mnie jak swoją małą siostrzyczkę! A ja uważałam cię za starszą siostrę! Byłaś moją dużą siostrą, naprawdę! Stanowiłaś jedyną rodzinę, jaką miałam! Dobrze o tym wiedziałaś! – łzy obficie spływały po jej twarzy, zamazując pole widzenia. Pierś bolała ją od ciągłego płaczu i krzyku. Nie mogła jednak przestać – Po tym… po tym wszystkim… Tak po prostu pozwolisz mi umrzeć? Trenowałam dla ciebie tak ciężko… Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w podłogę. Wszyscy stali w ciszy. Scootaloo powoli uniosła głowę i z ogromnym smutkiem w oczach spojrzała prosto na Rainbow Dash. Prosto w jej oczy koloru róż, głęboko w jej umysł i duszę. - Myślałam… że mnie kochasz. Rainbow Dash popatrzyła na nią bez żadnych emocji. Nie było w niej ani miłości, ani współczucia. Tylko obojętność. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w Scootaloo. Rainbow Dash wrzasnęła z czystą, niewypowiedzianą nienawiścią: - NAPRAWDĘ CIĘ KOCHAŁAM!!! Tak bardzo się dla ciebie starałam! Nauczyłam cię wszystkiego, co wiedziałam w nadziei, że zdasz ten egzamin! Miałaś w sobie coś, dzieciaku! Wiedziałam… Od dawna wiedziałam co tutaj robiono. Kiedy wykonałam Grom Tęczowy, oni przyszli po mnie… Chcieli znaleźć więcej sposobów wytwarzania Spektrum. Myśleli, że skoro jestem zdolna do naturalnego generowania tęcz, to mogę pomóc im w produkcji. Nic z tego nie wyszło, ale dowiedziałam się naprawdę sporo o Fabryce. Jestem teraz menadżerem, wiesz? Pracowałam w sekrecie, stwarzając pozory pracy jako zwyczajny kontroler pogody. Jak myślisz? Jakim sposobem mogłam pozwolić sobie na tak duży i piękny dom ponad Ponyville? Jak… – przerwała nagle, przypominając sobie o swojej złości. -Starałam się! Robiłam wszystko, by cię uratować! Nie zawiodłaś tylko siebie. Nie zawiodłaś tylko Cloudsdale. Zawiodłaś MNIE! Rozumiesz? Zawiodłaś mnie! A to jest najgorsza rzecz, jaką mogłaś kiedykolwiek uczynić. Teraz nie jesteś martwa tylko dla Cloudsdale. Jesteś martwa dla mnie. Całe pomieszczenie milczało, gdy Scootaloo próbowała zrozumieć, co właśnie usłyszała. Nie mogła tego pojąć. Całkowicie straciła koncentrację. Nie mogła skupić się na niczym. Prawie się przewróciła, lecz Orion złapał ją w ostatniej chwili. Rainbow Dash, widząc to, wskazała kopytem i zawołała z jeszcze większą furią: - Już nigdy nie zaznasz radości! Zrujnowałaś mnie! A teraz ja zrujnuję ciebie. Pracownicy! Ten brązowy, o tam! On idzie pierwszy! - Nie! – Scootaloo, Aurora i Orion aż podskoczyli. Kucyki w płaszczach otoczyły Oriona, odpychając pozostałą dwójkę. Pegaz próbował się wyśliznąć, lecz jeden z ogierów solidnym kopniakiem zwalił go na ziemię. Orion ryknął z bólu. - Odsunąć się! – kilku pracowników krzyknęło do Aurory i Scootaloo, ciągnąc skomlącego pegaza na środek pomieszczenia. Wielka maszyna zabuczała, a z sufitu zaczęły zniżać się łańcuchy kończące się kajdanami. Kuce w płaszczach zakuły Oriona w okowy, a ten bezbronnym wzrokiem popatrzył na Scootaloo. - Nie martw się, Scoots. Kocham cię. Żegnaj. - …Żegnaj, Orion – wydusiła Scootaloo – Ja… Ja też cię kocham. Po chwili łańcuchy mocno pociągnęły i uniosły brązowego pegaza prosto pod sufit. Więzy przemieściły się w przeciwne strony, rozciągając kończyny ofiary. - Okazuje się, że maszyna działa lepiej, kiedy żeberka są połamane – apatycznie wyjaśniła Rainbow Dash. Ciało Oriona było wykręcane dookoła osi. Jego wrzaski współbrzmiały z trzaśnięciami i chrupnięciami w jego klatce piersiowej. Jedna z wyłamanych kości rozdarła jego bok, sprawiając, że krzyki stawały się coraz cichsze i płytsze. Łańcuchy wyprostowały się, a kajdany otworzyły, zrzucając zmasakrowanego kucyka wprost do wlotu maszyny. Scootaloo obserwowała „przedstawienie” z przerażeniem. Jej mózg nie był w stanie pojąć nic z tego ,co się właśnie działo. W tej chwili zrozumiała, że górna część urządzenia nie była zardzewiała. Była cała pokryta krwią. Z soczystym dźwiękiem rozszarpywanego mięsa, maszyna mieliła ciało Oriona, wyrzucając w górę strumienie krwi i zniekształcone kawałki narządów. Po pegazie pozostało tylko kopyto, sterczące pionowo z górnego otworu. Kiedy rynnami znad kadzi zaczęło wypływać jaskrawe, barwne Spektrum. Scootaloo straciła przytomność. Ostatnią rzeczą, którą zapamiętała był zaniepokojony, drżący głos Aurory wypowiadający jej imię, gdy upadała na ziemię. ---- „In the Rainbow Factory, where your fears and horrors come true In the Rainbow Factory, where not a single soul gets through” - Scootaloo. Wstawaj. Wstawaj, teraz, szybko, Scootaloo. Wstawaj! Wstawaj! Scootaloo potrząsnęła głową, przez chwilę zastanawiając się gdzie jest i co się dzieje. W jednym momencie odzyskała świadomość i stanęła na równe nogi. Aurora potrząsała jej głową. Strażnicy zbliżali się do klaczek, niosąc kajdany i gotowe do użycia paralizatory. - Scootaloo! Idą po nas! Musimy coś zrobić! Scootaloo rozejrzała się. Wszystkie drzwi były zatrzaśnięte. Z wyjątkiem jednych – tych na rusztowaniu. Kuce w płaszczach zbliżały się powoli, by zapobiec ucieczce źrebaków. Ich narzędziem był Strach. Scootaloo zwróciła spojrzenie ku wyjściu. Zrozumiała, że istniało tylko jedno rozwiązanie. - Mam plan – wyszeptała Aurorze. - Jaki plan? - Czyść, Leć, Opadaj, Wróć. Aurora skinęła głową na znak zrozumienia. Jej źrenice rozszerzyły się. Powtórzyła głośniej, by inne przerażone źrebięta mogły ją usłyszeć: - Czyść, Leć, Opadaj, Wróć. Do dzieła. - ‘Raz’ – Scootaloo zaczęła odliczanie. - ‘Dwa’ – pisnęła Aurora, cofając się do przyjaciółki. Strażnicy byli już tylko kilka metrów od nich. - ‘TRZY’!!! – wspólny krzyk rozległ się w całym pomieszczeniu. Wszystkie kucyki, które mogły latać, wystartowały. Kuce w płaszczach cofnęły się w dezorientacji, nie będąc pewnymi, co robić. Panował istny zamęt. Kilku sprytniejszych strażników uniosło się w powietrze, szykując paralizatory do działania i obierając za cel najbliższego źrebaka. - Krok pierwszy – wykrzyczała Scootaloo – ‘CZYŚĆ’! Na jej komendę, tłum kucyków - „porażek” rzucił się na strażników. Deszcz kopyt spadł na ich głowy. Rozpoczęła się krwawa masakra. Mimo, że część studentów zginęła w starciu, zdecydowaną większość ofiar stanowili strażnicy. Scootaloo i Aurora wylądowały na rusztowaniu, tuż przed drzwiami. Chwyciły za klamkę. Wrota były zamknięte. - Boże, co teraz zrobimy? – Aurora zapłakała. - Wciąż jesteśmy na etapie ‘Czyszczenia’! – odpowiedziała, biorąc zamach i taranując drzwi. Aurora zrobiła to samo, skupiając swoje ciosy w miejscu, gdzie znajdował się zamek. Rainbow Dash, stojąc na drugim końcu rusztowania, dochodziła do siebie po szoku, jaki wywołała w niej rebelia. Zauważyła Scootaloo próbującą wyważyć drzwi. - Zabić ją! – krzyczała z całych sił do pozostałych przy życiu podwładnych – Zabić ją! Pędziła galopem wprost na źrebaki, zapominając o użyciu skrzydeł. Scootallo zamknęła oczy, waląc coraz mocniej całym swoim ciałem. Drzwi w końcu zaczęły skrzypieć i wyłamywać się. Za kilka sekund – jak przypuszczała – Rainbow Dash przybiegnie tutaj. „To koniec. Jesteśmy zgubieni” - Zaczęłaby płakać na nowo, gdyby nie fakt, że wyczerpała już całe zapasy swoich łez. Nic się jednak nie stało. Zamek drzwi został prawie wyrwany. Brakowało tylko kilku chwil, by można było rozpocząć ucieczkę. Scootaloo otworzyła zaciśnięte powieki. Skierowała wzrok na dalszą część rusztowania. Były tam wszystkie pozostałe kucyki, trzymające rozwścieczonego błękitnego pegaza i jego pomocników. Strażnicy jednak nie pozostawali bezbronni. Niektóre z kucyków, porażone przez nich prądem, spadały z jękiem na dół, czasami lądując nawet w maszynie do wytwarzania Spektrum. Drzwi z hukiem wypadły do następnego pomieszczenia. Różowa klacz z Levitating Acres obróciła się w stronę Scootaloo i Aurory. - ‘Leć’! – wykrzyczała bolesnym głosem. Otworzyła usta, by krzyknąć ponownie, lecz natychmiast została uciszona przez grupę kucyków w płaszczach. Rozwścieczona Rainbow Dash stała obok na tylnych kopytach, wymachując przednimi w powietrzu, jak gdyby szykowała się do szarży. Z małej, choć głębokiej rany na jej boku ciekła krew, a tęczowa grzywa była rozburzona i rozdarta. Wydała nieziemski ryk. Jej pozbawione jakichkolwiek uczuć oczy koloru róż zabłysnęły piekielnym blaskiem. - No chodź, Aurora! –poleciła stanowczo Scootaloo, gdy jej przyjaciółka stała w niepewności – Musimy lecieć, jeśli w ogóle mamy przeżyć! - Ja.. Nie mogę. To dla mnie za dużo. Moje skrzydła nie są jeszcze zdrowe – Aurora spojrzała na pomarańczową klaczkę szeroko otwartymi oczami – Leć sama, Scootaloo. Poinformuj wszystkich z zewnątrz, co się tu dzieje. Niech się w końcu dowiedzą – Ponownie obróciła się w stronę grupy wycieńczonych już kucyków, rozszarpywanych przez żądną krwi Rainbow Dash, której błękitna sierść lśniła teraz szkarłatem ściekającej krwi mordowanych studentów. Nie miała ona litości dla walczących o swoje życie nieszczęśników. Kilka ofiar nie było problemem, by zachować ciągłość produkcji. Cloudsdale było w stanie pozwolić sobie na chwilowy deficyt tęcz, bowiem już za kilka miesięcy miały przybyć kolejne „kucyki - porażki” z innych szkół. Po głowie Rainbow krążyła jedna myśl: Scootaloo musi umrzeć – tak brutalnie, jak to tylko możliwe. Dziesiątki lat pracy w Fabryce Tęczy zniszczyły jej psychikę. Była jedynym pracownikiem dopuszczanym do kontaktu ze światem zewnętrznym, zmuszonym do utrzymywania w tajemnicy straszliwego sekretu Fabryki już od dzieciństwa. Doprowadziło to do powstania poważnych problemów psychicznych, na które nie pomogłaby już żadna terapia. Scootaloo była jedynym elementem jej życia, utrzymującym ją przy zdrowych zmysłach. Porażka podopiecznej zaprzepaściła wszystko. Nie było już żadnej logiki w jej czynach. Żadnych uczuć, żadnego sumienia. Tylko nienawiść. Czyste zło, wypełniające lukę pozostałą po miłości do Scootaloo. Rainbow Dash już nie istniała. Pozostał po niej bezduszny potwór. - Ledwie cię znałam, Auroro – Scootaloo powiedziała głosem pełnym żalu do żółtego pegaza – Przykro mi, że nie dane mi było poznać cię wcześniej. Przykro mi że tak się poznaliśmy. Przepraszam, że musimy rozstać się w taki sposób – pociągnęła nosem. Jej smutne oczy ponownie wypełniły się łzami. - Każde spotkanie z przyjacielem jest miłym spotkaniem – Aurora pocieszyła Scootaloo – Teraz musisz poinformować inne kucyki. Leć, Scootaloo. Leć. Żegnaj. - …Żegnaj, Auroro – Scootaloo wzbiła się w powietrze i spojrzała w oczy żółtego kucyka po raz ostatni. Popędziła przez wąski korytarz. Nie miała pojęcia dokąd zmierza, ale wiedziała, że musi wykorzystać każdą możliwą szansę na wolność. Aurora popłakiwała, stojąc na środku drzwi. Stanowiła ostatnią przeszkodę Rainbow Dash na drodze do Scootaloo. Błękitna klacz zrzuciła ostatniego z pozostałych przy życiu studentów z rusztowania i powoli podeszła do Aurory. - O, jak słodko. Naprawdę myślisz, że taka kupa gówna jak ty może stanąć mi na drodze? Ale mnie rozbawiłaś. Żaden z was nie może konkurować z moją potęgą! - Miłość może pokonać całe zło tego świata! – Aurora podrzuciła przednie kopyta w złości, a Rainbow Dash zatrzymała się naprzeciwko niej. Klaczka stała tuż przed Dash, blokując wejście do korytarza. - No więc, dziwko, zobaczmy czy miłość pokona coś takiego – Rainbow Dash chwyciła jedno z zabandażowanych skrzydeł Aurory i pociągnęła z całych sił, wyrywając je całkowicie. Klaczka upadła na kolana, zaciskając zęby w ogromnym cierpieniu. Nie krzyczała jednak. Nie chciała dać tej przyjemności Rainbow Dash. Oprawczyni chwyciła drugie skrzydło, przeciągnęła Aurorę na środek rusztowania i mocnym kopnięciem zwaliła ją na ziemię. Po chwili, śmiejąc się do siebie, uniosła głowę leżącego źrebięcia w górę. Z satysfakcją obserwowała niesamowitą agonię, rysującą się na twarzy ofiary. Rainbow Dash wzniosła się w powietrze, niosąc wijącego się z bólu żółtego kucyka i wzleciała ponad maszynę. Z wybuchem złowrogiego śmiechu, szarpnęła skrzydło z całych sił. Aurora, pozbawiona jedynego łącznika z utrzymującą ją w powietrzu klaczą, spadła. Jej głowa wylądowała w maszynie jako pierwsza. Po chwili z urządzenia zaczęło wypływać zielone i żółte Spektrum. Najpiękniejsze, jakie kiedykolwiek wyprodukowano. W pomieszczeniu pozostała tylko Rainbow Dash. ---- Scootaloo obejrzała się za siebie, serce waliło jej jak młot. Hałas nieprzerwanego łup, łup, łup, ''skutecznie zaćmił wszystkie inne dźwięki w jej głowie. Jej uszy pulsowały wraz z nim. Korytarz wyglądał zupełnie jak ten dolny, prowadzący do „sali teatralnej”: ciasny, z dziesiątkami wystających z różnych miejsc przeszkód. Za nią, jakieś 500 metrów z tyłu, podążała krwawa klacz, stanowiąca kiedyś jej jedyną rodzinę. Oba pegazy leciały z wyprostowanym ciałem, kopytami skierowanymi do przodu i skrzydłami uderzającymi w powietrze z niewyobrażalną prędkością. Jeden z nich – próbujący uciec, drugi – próbujący schwytać pierwszego. Wzrok Scootaloo skierował się z powrotem naprzód, koncentrując się na przeszkodach leżących przed nią. - Teraz liczy się tylko to, co jest przede mną – pomyślała – Nieważne co zostaje z tyłu. Scootie, zignoruj to. Skup się. Po raz kolejny Scootaloo poczuła nagły zastrzyk adrenaliny i pomimo obolałego i przemęczonego ciała, ogromny żal i uosobienie zła podążające za nią sprawiły, że jej zmartwienia zniknęły, a ona pędziła ze wszystkich sił. Przeleciała pod plątaniną kabli i rur, manewrowała pomiędzy wrzeszczącymi i narzekającymi na nią pracownikami. Rainbow Dash leciała prosto przed siebie, nie zważając na żadne przeszkody . Podczas gdy ciało Scootaloo zajmowało się lotem, jej umysł szukał jakiejkolwiek możliwości ucieczki. Klaczka omijała ostre przeszkody i krawędzie z niesamowitą prędkością, przelatując przez niezliczoną ilość korytarzy, sal i klatek schodowych, w próbie zgubienia morderczego pościgu. Analizowała każdy zakątek i zakamarek, który minęła. Rozważała możliwość ukrycia się, lecz odrzuciła ten pomysł. Pomimo szaleństwa i obłąkania, Rainbow Dash wciąż miała w sobie na tyle sprytu i inteligencji, by domyślić się gdzie Scootaloo mogłaby się skryć. Nagle, tuż przed sobą zauważyła pewnego rodzaju otwór w ścianie służący do odprowadzania odpadów. Być może prowadził prosto na niższe piętro. Nie była pewna, czy doleci nim do wyjścia z fabryki, czy może do spalarni śmieci. Uznała jednak, że ucieczka nim jest warta wszelkiego ryzyka. Obejrzała się za siebie po raz ostatni, by upewnić się, że oszalała klacz jest wystarczająco daleko. Rainbow Dash nie zwracała uwagi na żadne przeszkody i niebezpieczeństwa na swojej drodze, próbując pochwycić swą zdobycz. Przedzierała się prosto przez przewody elektryczne i rury z gorącą parą, by zaoszczędzić czas, ale każda kolizja spowalniała ją na tyle, by dać Scootaloo szansę na ucieczkę. Młoda klaczka gwałtownie zatrzymała się tuż nad otwartym, wąskim zsypem śmieci. - ‘Opadaj’ – mruknęła do siebie, zamknęła oczy i złożyła skrzydła, opierając się chęci natychmiastowego zamachania nimi – otwór był na to za ciasny. Odliczyła w myślach, pogrążając się w nieprzeniknionej ciemności. Scootaloo w pełni zdała się na łaskę szybu. Raz, dwa, trzy. Otworzyła oczy i rozpostarła skrzydła. Wisząc w powietrzu, spojrzała w górę. Rainbow Dash stała z kopytami położonymi na krawędziach zsypu, spoglądając w głąb. Z jej drżących oczu biła niezaspokojona żądza krwi. Klacz była za duża, by móc lecieć za źrebięciem, które samo ledwie zmieściło się w otworze. Nagle gniew zniknął z jej twarzy, ustępując miejsca szyderczemu uśmiechowi. Zaczęła śmiać się po raz kolejny. Jej głos, zniekształcony przez metalowy szyb, rozbrzmiewał w umyśle Scootaloo. - Ty kretynko! Nigdy nie miałaś dobrego poczucia kierunku! – wyśmiała ją w diabelskim rechocie. Scootaloo w końcu spojrzała w dół, by ocenić swoje położenie. - ‘Wróć’… – wycedziła. Znów znajdowała się w „Sali teatralnej”. Z tą różnicą, że ta była teraz wypełniona przez strażników, próbujących ją okrążyć. Ich zamaskowane twarze były skierowane na Scootaloo. Rainbow Dash wykrzykiwała z góry rozkazy: - Nie zabijać jej! Sama chcę to zrobić! Obezwładnić ją! Złapać ją! – zarżała, czując już swoje zwycięstwo. Kucyki w płaszczach poraziły Scootaloo paralizatorami. Klaczka błyskawicznie straciła przytomność, gdy prąd przepłynął przez nią. Jej wiotkie ciało zaczęło spadać, lecz zostało pochwycone i ułożone na ziemi przez pracowników. Pomarańczowy pegaz, leżąc na zimnej podłodze, został zakuty w kajdany. Gdy Scootaloo odzyskała przytomność, poczuła, że nie może się ruszać. Szarpała się, by uwolnić kończyny. Wytrwale walczyła o swoją wolność. Łańcuchy podniosły ją lekko w górę, stawiając twarzą w twarz z klaczą znajdującą się naprzeciw niej. Miała ona krwawo-czerw oną sierść, lśniącą w sztucznym świetle Fabryki. Na jej grzywie widniały niewielkie plamy pięknych, tęczowych barw, mimo, że włosy w większości pozostawały tak samo czerwone jak futro. Małe kawałki oderwanej skóry zwisały z różnych miejsc jej ciała, a niektóre fragmenty grzywy zostały wyrwane, pozostawiając łysinę. Jedyną wskazówką jaką miała Scootaloo, by rozpoznać kucyka, były tęczówki koloru róż, wpatrujące się w nią. - Chcesz powiedzieć coś na koniec, ty żałosna, bezwartościowa dziwko? Scootaloo uniosła wysoko podbródek, wciąż domagając się szacunku. - Masz piękne oczy – powiedziała słodkim, wyraźnym głosem. Zakończenie nr 1 - Masz piękne oczy – powiedziała słodkim, wyraźnym głosem. - Wiem. Odważne, pełne zawziętości i pewności siebie. Chcesz wiedzieć co widzą te oczy? - C… co…? Rainbow uśmiechnęła się. - Małą dziwkę, która zmarnowała moją ciężką pracę. Nie mogę przecież robić tęcz z łez. Mam przez ciebie kupę roboty – Rainbow Dash, pogwizdując, powoli przemieściła się do pomieszczenia kontrolnego. Odwróciła się do Scootaloo, by móc patrzeć na jej cierpienie. Wcisnęła serię przycisków i pociągnęła za dźwignię. Maszyna zwolniła obroty, lecz nie zatrzymała się do końca. Pomarańczowa klacz straciła ostatnią nadzieję. Nie szarpała się, gdy maszyna powoli podnosiła ją w górę. Scootaloo mruczała coś do siebie po cichu. Rainbow Dash, pragnąc rozkoszować się tą chwilą, przemówiła: - Co ty tam mamroczesz? Chciałaś coś powiedzieć przed swoim końcem? - Żegnaj Dash… Kocham cię… Rainbow Dash zaniemówiła. Spoglądała na Scootaloo. - Dajże już sobie spokój – parsknęła, prawie opluwając się. Stanęła na krótką chwilę naprzeciw ofiary, po czym z niecierpliwością lekko popchnęła dźwignię, zwiększając obroty maszyny. - Naprawdę marzyłam, żeby nauczyć się Gromu Tęczowego – klaczka zaszlochała cicho – Może któregoś dnia… Może jeszcze się spotkamy… Może – zwolniła mowę – będziesz lepsza… Mechanizmy zaczęły wykręcać ciało Scootaloo wokół osi. Kości wydały odgłosy pęknięć. Klaczka rozpłakała się z bólu. Niespodziewanie, maszyna zatrzymała się. Scootaloo była zszokowana, widząc zbliżającego się do niej tęczowego kucyka. - D… Dash? Rainbow Dash uśmiechnęła się ze współczuciem, a z jej oczu zaczęły sączyć się łzy. Potrząsnęła głową, roniąc jeszcze kilka. Nagle na jej twarzy pojawił się grymas okrucieństwa. Klacz uderzyła ofiarę w głowę, rozcinając jej usta. - Ty! Ty nie zasługujesz, by być moją młodszą siostrą! Oblałaś egzamin! Zawaliłaś wszystko! Zawiodłaś wszystkie Pegazy! A teraz, w ostatniej minucie swojego życia, masz jeszcze czelność bawić się moimi uczuciami? Ty niewdzięczna… – Rainbow Dash krzyczała na ofiarę w furii, uderzając ją wraz z rozpoczęciem każdego nowego zdania – Bezbronna – szyderczo wyszczerzyła zęby, po czym na powrót uśmiechnęła się troskliwie – Ale… kochana… – rzekła delikatnie, głaszcząc ją po ramieniu. Scootaloo drżała, patrząc w oczy koloru róż. Krew zamazywała jej pole widzenia. Uśmiech na twarzy Rainbow Dash zniknął, a szał wybuchł na nowo. - Ty dziwko! – krzyczała. ''Łup!' ''– Moja mała siostrzyczka – zaszlochała, centrując spojrzenie na wijącym się po uderzeniu źrebaku – Ty! – znów zmarszczyła brwi – Moja mała siostrzyczko! – łzy płynęły obficie po jej twarzy – ZABIJĘ CIĘ! Gdy Rainbow w furii podniosła ramię, by zadać następny cios, Scootaloo skuliła się, mając świadomość, że będzie on jej ostatnim. - KOCHAM CIĘ! – zakrzyczała klaczka, po raz ostatni błagając o litość. Rainbow Dash zamachnęła się tak mocno, jak tylko mogła. Rozległ się wrzask, który przeszył całe pomieszczenie, pozostawiając po sobie pogłos wypełniający pustą izbę. Scootaloo trwała przez chwilę, po czym otworzyła oczy. Ku jej zdziwieniu, nic jej się nie stało. Nagle zdała sobie sprawę, jakie zdarzenie miało miejsce. Rainbow Dash boleśnie uderzyła w brzuch samą siebie i zaczęła krztusić się krwią. Patrzyła rozpaczliwie w oczy Scootaloo. - Moja m-mała s-s-sios-trzyczka… – ciężko oddychała, łkając – Jak ja mogłam zrobić ci coś takiego? Scootaloo obserwowała tylko bezradnie, jak emocje Rainbow Dash zmieniają się co chwilę pomiędzy wściekłością a miłosierdziem. - R-Rainbow Dash? - Moja mała Scootie! Nie! – Rainbow przytuliła Scootaloo, wlatując w gąszcz łańcuchów, trzymających ofiarę – Przepraszam. Jest mi tak przykro… Ty… Ty DZIWKO! Rainbow leciała, zataczając kręgi w powietrzu i krzycząc na całe gardło. Cała jej twarz była splamioną krwią i łzami. Scootaloo tylko spoglądała, jak jej wielka i potężna Dash rozkleja się przed nią. Rainbow Dash obficie krwawiła z ran powstałych podczas szaleńczego lotu. Krążyła, boleśnie uderzając w łańcuchy. Z głośnym trzaskiem, więzy odrywały się od belek pod sufitem. W głowie Scootaloo kotłowały się myśli: - ''O nie, Rainbow Dash, co w nią wstąpiło? Ale jeśli nie przestanie uderzać w te łańcuchy… Może mnie uwolnić. Mogłabym wtedy uciec z tego okropnego miejsca. Proszę… Proszę, Dashie… Pomóż mi… Z każdym wstrząsem więzów, Scootaloo czuła potężną falę bólu w stawach wywichniętych kości. Rainbow Dash w jednym momencie zatrzymała się, zawisając nad Scootaloo. Szeptała. Jej głos stawał się coraz głośniejszy, by w końcu zamienić się w krzyk. - Zraniłam moją małą siostrzyczkę… Ona nie zasługuje na to miano. Ona powinna być z resztą! Nie zasługujesz na SWOJE miano! Jak śmiesz! W ogóle nie umiesz latać! Jesteś zwykłą dziwką! Zabiję cię za to! Dash staranowała łańcuchy kolejny raz. Mocowania pęt Scootaloo zostały wyrwane, a ona z przerażeniem spadała w dół. Obawiała się, że złamie kark, jeśli upadnie z tej wysokości. Scoot zacisnęła powieki w strachu przed śmiercią. Wylądowała jednak miękko na ziemi, z trudem wymachując swoimi obolałymi skrzydłami. Nagle jej uwaga została zwrócona przez wrzask dochodzący z góry. Pozostałe łańcuchy wyrwane spod sufitu, oplotły się wokół korpusu Rainbow Dash. Ostre zakończenia więzów rozszarpywały jej ciało. Szkarłatna ciecz spryskała podłogę, a Dash wrzeszczała w agonii. - Scootaloo – wykrztusiła, tracąc wysokość. Koniec jednego z łańcuchów wpadł do otworu wlotowego maszyny, na powrót pobudzając ją do działania. Rainbow Dash była wciągana wprost do wnętrza mechanicznego potwora. Ostatkiem sił zapierała się kończynami o krawędzie otworu wlotowego, a maszyneria pochłaniała jej skrzydła. - Scootaloo! Przepraszam!... Proszę, wybacz swojej starszej siostrze! Kocham cię! Zawiodłam cię! Dałaś z siebie wszystko! Tak mi prz-… – ostatnie słowa Rainbow urwały się, gdy całe jej ciało zostało pożarte przez machinę. Urządzenie zazgrzytało, wyrzucając z siebie kłęby czarnego dymu. Po chwili nastąpiła eksplozja, emitując strumienie różnobarwnego światła. Maszyna rozsypała się w stos pogiętej stali, wylewając na podłogę resztki błękitnego Spektrum. Młoda klaczka zaczęła płakać. Oszołomieni brutalną śmiercią Dash pracownicy, pochwycili Scootaloo. - Niech ktoś wezwie Doktora! – zawołał strażnik. Kucyki trzymały młodą klaczkę, podczas gdy jeden z nich wybiegł z pomieszczenia. Dr Atmosphere ujrzał scenę niczym z horroru. Ze ścian spływała krew, a na podłodze walały się zniekształcone, rozczłonkowane zwłoki pegazów. Rozwścieczony naukowiec podszedł do grupy strażników, stłoczonych wokół Scootaloo. Pracownicy puścili ofiarę, a doktor zaczął mówić. - Co się tu do jasnej cholery dzieje!? – rozpoczął, oglądając makabryczny widok. Wytrzeszczył oczy na Scootaloo – Ty! To twoja wina! – pełen furii wzniósł kopyto, by własnoręcznie zakończyć sprawę, lecz Scootaloo odchylała głowę z boku na bok, unikając ciosów. Stanęła na czterech nogach i spojrzała w oczy doktora. - Ty draniu – rzekła, kipiąc ze złości – zamordowałeś moją starszą siostrę… To ty ją w to wszystko wmieszałeś! - Ona nie żyje. A ty już za chwilę dołączysz do niej! Jako że łańcuchy były zniszczone, luźne kajdany zsunęły się z nóg Scootaloo. Jej kończyny były wolne. Zaczęła uciekać w stronę drzwi, których inżynier nie zamknął za sobą. Z wściekłym wrzaskiem, doktor rzucił się na uciekiniera, chwytając go za tylne nogi. Scootaloo z hukiem wylądowała na podłodze. Jeden z pracowników podbiegł i przycisnął ją kopytem do ziemi. Dr Atmosphere podszedł do Scootaloo, spoglądając na jej posiniaczoną twarz. - Mówiłem, żebyś cieszyła się z ostatnich chwil swojego marnego życia. Pomarańczowa klaczka patrzyła tylko ze złością na czerwonego ogiera. - No! – kontynuował Dr Atmosphere – A jeśli nie ty, to przynajmniej ja będę się nimi rozkoszował – z tymi słowami roześmiał się szatańsko. Podniósł kopyto i z całych sił spuścił je wprost na głowę Scootaloo. Czaszka pękła z głośnym chrupnięciem, a mózg rozsmarował się na ziemi. Przez chwilę ciało młodej klaczki drżało w konwulsjach, by następnie spocząć w ciszy na podłodze z czarnych chmur. Jeden z pracowników zwrócił się do doktora: - Więc co teraz? - Musimy tu posprzątać, zanim ktoś przybędzie na inspekcję! Znajdźcie jednorożce i polećcie im produkcję Spektrum. Jeśli przyjdzie tu Celestia, nie może się niczego dowiedzieć. Standardowe procedury. Rainbow Dash nigdy tutaj nie było. Nigdy nie było tu żadnych źrebiąt, ani jakichkolwiek innych kucyków – przystanął na chwilę – Nigdy. - Czy to nie będzie wyglądać podejrzanie, że Rainbow Dash tak po prostu… zniknęła? - Czy to ma jakieś znaczenie? – Dr Atmosphere zdenerwował się ponownie, po czym wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Wydał pracownikom kilka poleceń i z trzaskiem zamknął drzwi za sobą. Fabryka Tęczy już wkrótce miała wznowić produkcję. Zakończenie nr 2 – warunek: Scootaloo przeżyła spotkanie z Dr Atmosphere i udało jej się uciec z Fabryki: Minęło kilka miesięcy. Incydent nie wyszedł na światło dzienne. Scootaloo nigdy nie powiedziała ani słowa na temat tego, co się wydarzyło. Dr Atmosphere został jednak zawieszony przez radę najwyższą w wykonywaniu swoich obowiązków. Spektra znów były produkowane w tradycyjny sposób. Górne piętro Fabryki nie było już zbudowane z ciemnych, mrocznych chmur, lecz lśniło bielą puszystych obłoków. Scootaloo nie była już pogodną i radosną klaczką, tak jak kiedyś. Tęskniła za Orionem. Miała sobie za złe, że nie było jej dane lepiej poznać Aurory. Najbardziej jednak tęskniła za Rainbow Dash. Niestety, jej przyjaciele nie byli jedynymi którzy wtedy zginęli. Scootaloo także umarła tego dnia: straciła całą radość i chęć do życia. Żadna Dusza Nie Opuszcza Żywa 'Fabryki Tęczy. Zakończenie nr 3 Minęło kilka miesięcy. Incydent nie wyszedł na światło dzienne. Scootaloo nigdy nie powiedziała ani słowa na temat tego, co się wydarzyło. Zawsze gdy ktoś pytał ją o to, jak udało jej się powrócić z „wygnania”, zamykała się w sobie. Widziała wtedy przed oczami dokładny obraz masakry z tamtego dnia. Trzęsła się z przerażenia. Nie była w stanie wykrztusić z siebie nic na ten temat. Ciągle czuła na sobie wzrok mrocznych kucyków w płaszczach. Wydawało jej się, że te stały tuż za nią, obserwując ją na każdym kroku. Przez cały czas. Ciemne, tajemnicze wyższe piętro Fabryki Pogody wciąż kontynuowało działalność. Do dziś skrywało swój sekret, będący źródłem chwały pegazów z Cloudsdale. Dla Scootaloo było to jednak źródło najgorszych koszmarów. de:Rainbow Factory Rainbow Factory Kategoria:Gore